Chew Vol 1 8
The officer puts him in a jail cell with two large men as he goes to investigate whether Tony's badge is real and if he's with the FDA. In a hut overlooking the ocean, Amelia Mintz works on her computer when the man who offered her a box of fruit earlier, asks her if she's ready for breakfast. He informs her the famous Chow Chu will be preparing her lunch. A henchman whispers in his ear and he looks concerned as he says he will be right back. He runs outside to the airport to attempt to convince Chow Chu from leaving. He tells him he should try the fruit. When Chow refuses and begins to leave, his two henchman hold him at gunpoint and inform him to try the fruit. It is explained the Gallsaberry is a locally-grown, recently discovered fruit that grows on Yamapalu. After the government banned chickens, similar to the US, some local discovered the fruit tasted like chicken when cooked. In the jail, Tony is being held upside down with his face in the toilet by the two cell mates for being an FDA agent. The head of police, Raymond Kulolo, returns and releases Tony. Tony snaps to attack the two large men in fury. He tells Raymond that the two men recently killed a man named Donnie Monchong and buried him nearby. He licks the blood on his hands from fighting them and tells them the fight was over a rooster. Raymond drives him out to the tree where Tony says Donnie is buried. Upon digging, they find a body and Raymond looks at Tony to do his job. Tony bites into the dead man and tells Raymond about a nearby rooster that wins cock fights. They head to the location where the chicken is and find themselves outnumbered. Raymond lies to them telling them Tony's ear is cybernetically linked to the FDA and the place would be bombed if he were to be hurt. They let him go with Poyo the cock fighting rooster. Upon arriving back at the station and look into the morgue, Tony sees a bunch of bodies. He finds this odds as Raymond told him there were hardly ever murders on the island. When he turns around, Raymond has taken off and his Secretary, Mrs. Sweets, informs him he was planning on finding the chicken the whole time and then splitting to Mexico or Texas. Before Tony takes off, Mrs. Sweets shows him the Gallsaberry. She tells him cooked it tastes like chicken but asks if he's ever tried it raw. Upon biting it raw, Tony's powers kick in and he sees stars. | Editor1_1 = | Writer1_1 = John Layman | Penciler1_1 = Rob Guillory | Inker1_1 = Rob Guillory | Colourist1_1 = Lisa Gonzales | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_1 = John Layman | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}